


Top Secret

by capncosmo



Category: Enjin Sentai Go-Onger
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you keep something from them for their own good. And sometimes it's for yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkishavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkishavenger/gifts).



> For defeatedbyabridge @ DW who requested "Renn helping Sousuke with his hair." I... am not even going to make excuses this time.

Renn frowned at Sousuke's hair, pulling at it haphazardly. He had no idea what to do with the spiky mess; his own hair was a much more sensible cut for a reason. Remembering he'd have to comb Saki's next, he sighed quietly to himself and gave up. "Done."

Sousuke picked up Saki's hand mirror, but the thanks died on his lips. "What!? What did you do to my hair!?"

Saki thankfully took that moment to bring over the eggs she had burned for breakfast. "Done!"

Taking in the eggs, Sousuke let out another loud noise of disbelief. "They're black!"

Saki's mouth twisted apologetically. "It was the best of the lot. We don't have any more eggs."

"What!?"

"There's only one thing to do," Saki said sagely.

"Zubari!" Renn said, before remembering himself and hastily lowering his finger. "Smile, smile!"

Sousuke looked ready to cry, but sat down to force down some charred omelet anyway, mumbling sadly to Speedor.

Renn and Saki and BusOn and BearRV all shared a look of triumph. It seemed Sousuke didn't suspect at all that they'd switched bodies.

*****

That proved helpful later in the day when the Bankijuu predictably reappeared.

"Enjoying being switched?" it taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Sousuke said, as predicted.

"That's right!" Saki-as-Renn said. "It looks like your body switching attack doesn't work!"

"Huh?"

"I bet it wouldn't work even if you tried again," Renn-as-Saki said nonchalantly, casually stepping forward so that the Bankijuu had a clear shot at him and Saki.

"It's not broken! I'll show you!" The Bankijuu fired his body-switching rays, and hit the two of them dead on. They crumpled to the ground.

"Renn! Saki!" Sousuke cried, running over to them, before looking a little confused, and then amending his earlier outburst of concern to "Saki! Renn!"

The two of them gracefully climbed back to their feet, Renn's chuckle of victory confusing Sousuke even more. "Thanks for changing us back."

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Saki giggled.

"What!?" Sousuke and the Bankijuu said in unison. "You lied to me?" the Bankijuu continued.

"Um, of course?" Saki said as if it should be obvious.

"But you're supposed to be heroes of justice!"

"That's right," Renn said, turning to break the fourth wall. "Kids, lying is bad and you should never do it."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Sousuke roared.

"Yes, yes," Renn said absently. "You can sulk later. First let's take care of the Bankijuu."

"Here," Saki handed him his sword. "Smile, smile!"

"Fine, but you're fixing my hair later," he said petulantly. Saki saluted. "And you're making me eggs!" Renn nodded.

And with a mighty roar, Sousuke led the charge forward and they defeated the Bankijuu.

The End.


End file.
